When She Loved Me
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Brock is going through a rough time after he and Reba get divorced. Set to the song When She Loved Me from the movie Toy Story 2. Credit goes to Marie S Zachary for the idea. Rated T for safety. ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Reba or the song When She Loved Me. They both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, thoughts and flashbacks.

A/N: I bought the song When She Loved Me on iTunes today (it's Bridgit Mendler's version off Disney Mania 7). It's one of my favorite songs and I thought it would be perfect to write a story about. I'm still sick, so nothing is making sense right now, but oh well. I hope it does in this story.

Summary: AU: Brock is going through a rough time after he and Reba get divorced. Set to the song When She Loved Me from the movie Toy Story 2. Credit goes to Marie S Zachary for the idea. Rated T for safety. ONE SHOT.

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

* * *

Ever since Brock could remember, he loved his first wife, Reba, with all his heart. They would laugh often and were comfortable with each other. They eventually married and welcomed their first child, Cheyenne Grace Hart, into the world two years after they were married. When Cheyenne was five, Brock and Reba welcomed Kyra Eleanor Hart into the world. Three years after Kyra was born, Reba and Brock welcomed their son named Jake Mitchell Hart – into the world. Brock was very happy with his family and couldn't ask for anything better. When Jake turned three, Brock and Reba had another child – a little girl they named Sara. Sara was born four months premature and only lived for fifteen minutes.

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy,  
So was I  
When she loved me_

Brock's favorite memory of his family was when each of his children was born. He loved every single one of them equally, just like every father should. He cried like a baby when Sara died in his arms. Reba was very upset about it, too.

"Maybe we should stop at three." Reba announced, burying her head in her hands.

"Maybe you're right." Brock told her, rubbing her shoulders.

_Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be_

_And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me_

As the years went by, Brock stayed the same, while Reba began to drift away. They would fight about it constantly, which resulted in them not talking for weeks on end. Brock waited for Reba to say that she would always love him, but it never came.

_So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you_

When Cheyenne turned seventeen, she met Van and became pregnant. Brock spent every moment he could with his oldest daughter. Reba stood in the background, watching her husband and oldest daughter interact.

_Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me_

When Van, Cheyenne and their new baby – a daughter they named Elizabeth, moved to their new house, Reba and Brock filed for divorce. They told the kids that it wasn't their fault and that everything would be all right.

Three years after the divorce was finalized, Reba fell down the stairs and slipped into a coma. Brock felt so guilty and spent every minute with Reba. Barbra Jean, Henry and the couple's daughter, Anna Sophia, spent time with Reba, along with Jake, Kyra, Van and Cheyenne.

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart_

Four years later, Reba never woke up. It was Brock who decided to take her off life support. Everyone cried as the woman they loved left Earth, but they knew that she would live on in their hearts.

_When she loved me_


End file.
